Uchiha Madara
Madara Uchiha was a legendary shinobi who led the Uchiha Clan prior to and for a short time after the Hidden Villages era. He was one of Konoha's founders, alongside Hashirama Senju, who had approached him with an offer of peace he was forced to accept, and was also one of the two participants in the legendary battle at the Valley of the End, which he lost to Hashirama. He was resurrected approximately 20-some years after his natural death by Kabuto Yakushi with Impure World Reincarnation, or Edo Tensei, and became the Jhinchuriki of Juubi but was defeated by armor plot as he was stabbed by Black Zetsu and had the Ten-Tails extracted from him which became cause of his death. Life Not much is known about Madara's early days; the extent of the information that has been revealed about his formative years is that he grew up a child of the battlefield, always honing his skills and training to become stronger with his younger brother Izuna. He was once one of five Uchiha siblings, but the others died. He activated his Sharingan at a young age and later was one of the first to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, along with Izuna. This earned him his position as the Uchiha Clan's leader. However, due to the unending series of battles at the time, Madara eventually fell prey to the cruel consequence that comes with extended usage of the Mangekyou Sharingan: blindness. He did all he could to restore the light to his eyes, but his efforts were in vain; the situation culminated with him taking Izuna's eyes (Itachi Uchiha claims that Madara forcefully took them, without permission from Izuna, but Obito Uchiha asserts that the exchange was voluntary; to date, it is still unknown who is telling the truth and who is lying), which produced a startling new effect unknown to Madara or anyone else: eternal light. With this new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara began confronting the man who would become his most sworn rival and the leader of the Senju Clan, Hashirama. At the same time, with his power considerably enhanced, Madara began uniting all the other clans under him, which spurred Hashirama to approach him and his men with an offering of peace, intending to end the pervasive war that had grown to be second nature for pretty much everyone. However, Madara, who was still very hurt(and, possibly, traumatized) by Izuna's death(and the death of the rest of his family), refused to accept the idea of peace with the Senju. He believed that stopping the fighting would be doing a disservice to Izuna and the sacrifice he had made for the sake of the clan. But his clansmen wouldn't have it; they were tired of the endless conflicts, they forced Madara to begrudgingly accept the truce. The treaty thus gave rise to the first of the hidden villages: Konohakagure. But even then the problems didn't stop...the people still had to select a leader. When it was Hashirama who won the popular vote in sweeping fashion, Madara became suspicious that it was part of a ruse to dominate and opress his precious clan. He called a clan meeting to plot to overthrow the new Hokage, but the Uchiha would hear none of it: they firmly believed that the Senju truly desired peace with them. Furious, they turned against Madara, and he left the village. At a certain point, however, Madara became insane from the pain of losing everyone dear to him. He sought out Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Kitsune, and after subjugating him with the power of his Sharingan, returned to challenge Hashirama's leadership. In a titanic battle for control, Hashirama would emerge victorious, defeating Madara and taking the Kyuubi away from him. Madara was believed to have died there, Hashirama being no exception to that perception, but in reality he survived, through an as of yet unknown method, managing to steal a portion of Hashirama's power in the process. Like Madara's early days, what he did after his defeat at the Valley of the End is still largely a mystery. It has been implied that he spent time mastering Hashirama's power either for the purposes of awakening the Rinnegan (the Rikudou Sennin's doujutsu) or for another undisclosed reason. It is known, however, that Madara would eventually save the life of an Uchiha by the name of Obito, and take him in as his apprentice. The two of them shared a goal called "Project Tsuki no Me", or the "Moon's Eye Plan", in which they cast an eternal Tsukiyomi over the entire world. In this illusionary world, there would be no war, less hatred, and people could once again be with their dead loved ones. Abilities Madara is the most dangerous and destructive character in Naruto. At one point, he also had Kurama as his personal kuchiyose. He has insane, huge katon jutsus unlike anything seen before. He also is strong in genjutsu, with Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara also is able to use Fūjutsu Kyūin to absorb incomming ninjutsu. Any of these would be enough to make Madara one of the strongest, but then you have his 1 KM high, mountain destroying Susanoo. It is the most destructive thing seen in Naruto. With it, he can use possibly the strongest technique in all of Naruto, The Meteorite Technique. A technique so strong, it could conceivably solo a nation(a giant meteorite falls from the sky!) With the ability to use Mokuton on top of all that, Madara is one of the strongest characters we have yet seen. Some Fans later believe that even Masashi Kishimoto can't kill him. Legacy Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan right before his death which played an important part in Fourth Shinobi War. After or just before his death, Madara's Rinnegan was given to Nagato, by either Tobi or Madara himself. His rinnegan was then later taken from Nagato's dead body by Tobi, who is currently using it to help revive the Juubi. Jutsu -Amaterasu (Manga only) *-Blocking Technique Absorption Seal (Manga only) *-Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique (Manga only) *-Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (Manga only) *-Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction (Manga only) *-Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *''-Gunbai Barrier Technique'' (Manga only) *''-Gunbai Fanned Wind'' (Anime only) *-Izanagi (Manga only) *-Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique (Manga only) *-Outer Path (Manga only) *-Summoning Technique (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Kurama) *-Susanoo (Manga only) *-Tengai Shinsei (Manga only) *-Uchiha Return (Manga only) *''-Will Materialisation'' (Manga only) *-Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees (Manga only) *-Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique (Manga only) *-Yasaka Magatama (Manga only)